Is it too Late?
by Mist Emoun Tains
Summary: Ron recieves an invitation to the Five Year Hogwarts Reunion, and all he can think about is seeing Hermione again. He plans on finally telling Hermione how he feels about her, but Hermione has a secret of her own. (It's better than it sounds.) Complete!
1. The Invitation

            Hi! After I finished my last fanfic I said I had bits of pieces of another one and I didn't think I'd get it up ever because I couldn't think of a twist. Well after I put up the last chapter of "It is better to have loved and lost" I thought of this story. It's similar to the Hogwarts reunion in my last story. (Like who is engaged to who.) So I hope you all like it!

            Ron sat in his apartment, slowly eating his breakfast. He had woken up uncharacteristically early and had some time to kill. All he could think about was the letter he had received the previous night; an invitation to the Hogwarts Five Year Reunion. 

            It wasn't that he was dreading it or anything. It'd be nice to see how Seamus and some others he hadn't seen since graduation were doing. He wanted to go, but he was afraid whom _she_ would show up with.

            He remembered the last time he had seen her… It was on Platform 9 and ¾ after their final ride home from Hogwarts after their 7th year. They said their goodbyes and promised to write. Then he watched her walk through the barrier, still waving. Of course they had written back and fourth a couple of times, but that was it. (In her last letter, a few months ago, she mentioned dating someone.) All Ron could think of when he saw her picture was this. _Seven Years… Seven Years and you never told her…_

            He could already picture the reunion. She'd walk in with some rich, fabulous, _perfect_ guy while he would walk in beside Harry and his fiancé, Ginny. Not that it mattered if he were with Harry and Ginny, but it mattered that Hermione would most likely be dating someone while he still wasn't.  And then he'd have to listen to Hermione introduce this guy she was with. _Great…_ he thought. 

            Ron looked up at the clock. 8:56. With a loud crack he had vanished, and was at work. 

            Hermione sat in her apartment, reading the current issue of the Daily Prophet. "Good morning honey!" said a sleepy Victor Krum as he walked down the stairs. The couple had been sharing an apartment for the past two years but they weren't engaged. "Good morning!" she said sweetly. 

            "So what do you think about going to dinner tonight? At, oh say… Ralachondies?" (Hahaha I had to make up something…) Hermione smiled. Ralachondies was her favorite restaurant. "Is seven ok?" Hermione nodded. "Well I've got to go to practice. Bye!" said Victor, kissing Hermione on the check before apperating. Hermione was off work today. 

            She reached over and grabbed the letter she received last night. Slowly she reread it. The reunion was in a week, and she couldn't wait! She had only seen Harry and Ginny since her 7th year. She had written to Ron a few times, but they never had much to say.

            _I wonder whom Ron will show up with…He never mentioned anything about dating someone, but then again neither had she. Well she told him she was dating someone, just not who. Ron wasn't very keen on Victor._

            She put the letter down and went to pick out her outfit for dinner tonight.

            "Here you go Sir, Madame. A table for two." The sat down and gave their order to the waiter. "Ok, you order shall be ready within the next twenty minuets." The waiter left, leaving Hermione and Victor alone.

            After a few minuets of silence Victor spoke. "So Hermione…" he said a bit nervously. "We've been living together for the past two wonderful years and…" Victor took a small black box from his pocket, and kneeled next to Hermione. "Will you marry me?" 

Hermione was shocked but overjoyed! A wide grin spread across her face "Yes!" she said barely able to speak. Victor took her hand, and slipped the ring on her finger. She was going to marry Victor!

Well that was the first chapter! I hope you liked it! Please review and tell me what you think!


	2. Is Hermione Coming?

            Hi! Ok, sorry if this chapter isn't very good. I'm still trying to figure out exactly when and where I want a few things to happen so I've been working on that, and not this chapter. So anyway! I'm planning on finishing this fanfic in about a week. Please review and tell me what you think! I hope you like it!

            Ron stood in front of his mirror talking to his reflection. "Ok, you _are_ going to tell her how you feel this time. That is, if it's not too late… But if it isn't," he added quickly, trying to get the thought of never telling her out of his mind as fast as he could. "You _will_ tell her. You're not going to watch her leave like last time… And why didn't you ever tell her you git? So what if you were scared! Suck it up! It would have been easier to tell her while you were both at Hogwarts!" Ron had always been a little harsh on himself. He took a deep breath. The reunion was tomarrow…

            Ron , and Harry and Ginny stood on Platform 9 and ¾, getting ready to board the Hogwarts Express. Whoever planned it had decided it would be fun to come to Hogwarts the way they always had. Ron scanned the crowd for Hermione, but she was nowhere to be seen. "Do you know if Hermione is coming?" he asked, still searching.

            Ginny chuckeled. "Still like her, do you?"

            "WHAT? Ginny, I'm just simply asking if my friend is coming to the reunion. Sheesh!" said Ron hastily. 

"Well you should know, at least the last I heard, she's—"

"Just tell me if she's coming, or not."

Ginny sighed. "Yes, she's coming."

"Shall we get on the train?" asked Harry. Ron nodded and followed him onto the train. 

Hermione ran across the barrier. She had five minuets to board the train before it left. Victor followed her. "Are you sure you don't want me to come? I could just skip—"

"Victor, you practice is manditory. They could kick you off the team if you don't show! Besides, the World Cup is coming up soon. I'll be fine, Honey. Trust me." Hermione gave him a sweet smile. 

"Ok…" he said finally giving up. "I'll see you tomarrow!" Hermione kissed him on the cheek and jumped onto the train.

            She began to look in the compartments, trying to find Harry, Ron, and Ginny. After stopping to talk briefly to Seamus and Neville, she finally found the right compartment. She paused for a moment before she went in, and gazed at her ring. It was absolutely beautiful! She looked at it for a second longer. But… she wasn't ready to tell Ron, or anyone for that matter yet. She took it of, and slipped it into her purse.

Hermione took the doorknob, turned it, and walked inside, looking upon the faces of her friends. "Hello!"


	3. The Dance

Hi! Sorry I haven't posted lately! Computer problems. They're almost fixed though! Ron was chatting with Harry when Hermione walked in. "Hello!" she said cheerfully taking a seat next to Ron. (No significance.) Ron glanced at the doorway seeing if anyone was following her in. But then Hermione reached over and shut the door. She came alone. thought Ron happily. And there isn't a ring on her finger. I'm not too late after all!  
It was like old times, the four of them together riding the Hogwarts Express. It brought back so many memories. When they were about half way there, Hermione glanced at her ringless finger. She wasn't exactly sure why she had even taken off the ring. She was extremely happy she was marrying Victor, but when she had found her friends, this overwhelming sense of. well she wasn't sure what it was, but it kept telling her that she should take it off, that she shouldn't tell anyone, at least not yet. Oh well she thought. I don't want to be all I talk about at the reunion.  
When the Hogwarts Express screeched to a stop, everyone piled out and got into the "horseless" carraiges. It was fun. It was like they were all escaping back to their childhoods, something that seemed so long ago.  
When they entered the Great Hall, they found it looking extremely similar to how it looked during the Yule Ball in their 4th year. Instead of four long tables, there were dozens of smaller ones, each seating eight or nine. Ron, Hermione, Harry and Ginny all sat together, along with the other Gryfinndors: Seamus and Lavender, Dean and Parvati, and Neville and a girl from his work.  
Dumbledore gave a speech about how wonderful it was to see everyone again. He also credited Lavender and Parvati with planning the event. Music began to play and all of the couples began to leave the tables and dance. Eventually, Hermione and Ron were the only people left sitting at their table. Ron coughed and looked at Hermione. "Would you like to dance?" he asked.  
"Sure!" said Hermione. There's nothing wrong with dancing with a friend, right? Hermione followed Ron out onto the dance floor. They turned to face each other nervously. It was kind of like the Yule Ball that never happened. Hermione moved first, placing her arms around his neck as if it were nothing. Slowly Ron put his arms around her waist, trying not to look nervous. Hermione looked him in the eyes, and chuckled. Ron just smile din return. She looked so beautiful.  
The two danced slowly. The song seemed to go on forever, but in a good way. After a minute or two Ron pulled her a little closer. Hermione didn't resist it. She liked being in Rons' arms; she felt safe. Not that she didn't feel safe in Victors' arms! She'd pick Victor over Ron any day! Yet there was something about Ron. about being with him.  
The song ended and the two let go of each other. "So." said Ron. "What'd you say we go take a walk? To catch up and everything." Yeah, catch up on how I've felt about you for years.  
"Sure! Just let me go grab my purse." She didn't want to forget it. Ron snorted, but Hermione didn't notice. When she reached the table Parvati was there. "Hi Hermione!" she said excitedly. "So I saw you dancing with Ron. Are you two.?" She waited for an answer.  
"You mean Ron and me? Together?" Hermione laughed. "Of course not! Don't be silly! Ron doesn't like me!"  
Parvati glanced over at Ron. He was taking a deep breath and talking silently to himseld. "Or so you think." Parvati smiled and walked away, leaving Hermione slightly puzzeled. She brushed it off, grabbed her purse, and went back to Ron.  
"Sorry I took so long. Parvati came over."  
"It's no problem!"  
The two headed to the exit.  
So what will Hermione say when Ron tells her? Review and find out! 


	4. There's something I've been meaning to t...

Hi! Ok, I was watching an episode of Friends where Joey was on um. some TV soap I don't remember I hardly watch the show. ANYWAY! My point is I stole a few lines in here from there. Ron is older now, so I made him a little less shy of girls, and a little more forward. So if this chapter bugs the heck out of you, please let me know and I will post an alternate chapter where he isn't as forward. I already have it written and I don't mind if you ask me to post it. Ok! On with the story then!  
  
Conversation faded away, and a comfortable silence was reached between them. The two walked side by side. "Hermione, there's something I've been meaning to tell you for a long time." Ron spoke so suddenly he nearly startled Hermione. He stopped walking and turned to face Hermione. "This may surprise you but I love you! I have for the past twelve years!" (Ok, here's what I mean by his being more forward.) Ron stepped in closer to Hermione. "I can't stop thinking about you. Everything I see reminds me of you. And when I saw you tonight, all I could think of was how stupid I've been not telling you how I feel for all these years. And, about how much I just want to hold you in my arms every time I see you. And, how much I want to. how much I want to."  
Ron slowly leaned in to kiss her, but Hermione stepped back. "I can't do this." "Hermione, nothing is stopping you. You have a choice! But I don't. I can't  
stop loving you! I just can't."  
"No Ron you don't understand! I'm-" Ron pulled her into a long kiss that Hermione couldn't bring herself to pull out of. "Engaged." she said looking down at the grass, her eyes filled with tears. Why did he have to tell her when it was too late?  
Ron could barely speak. "But you aren't wearing a ring, are you?"  
Hermione reached into her purse and pulled out the ring Victor had given her. She held it up, feeling embarrassed, so he could see it. He must have look at her hand on the train. "Ron, I'm so sorry. I should have told you earlier."  
"No.I'm sorry. 'Should have written more often." He had just poured out his soul to her, just kissed her, but she was getting married. "So who is the lucky guy?" he asked trying and failing to force a smile.  
"Oh." No! I don't want to tell him! He hates Victor! "Victor, Victor Krum." She expected Ron to get angry, but he didn't. He was too heart broken to be angry.  
Ron thought about her not wearing the ring. "And you're sure you want to marry him?"  
"Yes." she said slightly taken aback.  
"Well congrats, Hermione. I'm really happy for you."  
"Thanks, Ron."  
Silence came over them. "Well, I haven't talked to Dean yet so I-err- better go find him. Send me an invitation, ok?" Hermione nodded as turned and walked away. But he didn't go in the castle. He went and sat by the lake, the place he had always come while in school to think.  
How late am I? He thought. A day? A week? A month? It couldn't have been too long seeing as she hasn't really told anyone yet. Gosh! What a fool I am! If I had told her while we were in school maybe things would be different! Maybe she would be marrying me.  
  
Ok, so once again, if you want to read the alternate chapter because this one bugged you, just tell me and I'll post it. Well I hope you liked it! Thank you for reading, and please review! 


	5. Are you Happy Now?

Hey! I'm going to post the alternate chapter for the last chapter soon. I'm not sure when, but soon. Here is the next chapter. It's a bit.weird. I wasn't extremely pleased with the end of it, so please don't hate me if you aren't either. After this, I have a chapter where. I'll tell you what happens afterwards. But my point is, this fanfics has three or four chapters plus two alternate chapters coming up! And then, it is over. So anyway, I'll stop blabbing and let you read already! Please review and tell me what you think!  
  
Ron sipped his coffee miserably in the living room. He had only come home from the reunion this morning, and questions were still swarming through his mind. What if I had told her sooner? What if I just went over there right now? There was a loud crack and Ginny appeared. "Could you give me a warning next time?"  
"Sorry." Said Ginny. "So what did you think of the reunion? You got to see Hermione again."  
"It was ok. And yes, I saw Hermione, so?"  
"So I know you still fancy her!"  
"Yeah, well it doesn't matter."  
"What do you mean?"  
"Nothing. Nothing at all." "Com on, Ron! Harry and I both know something is wrong. It was obvious by  
the way you were acting on the train ride home! You can tell me, Ron."  
Ron sighed. As always, Ginny would get it out of him. "Hermione is engaged. There! Happy? I told her how I've felt all these years, only to find out that she's now engaged." "WHAT?" Ginny was obviously just as shocked. "But she never mentioned any guy! And, I don't even remember a ring being on her finger. Are you sure she-"  
"Yes. She took the ring out of her purse and showed me." "Ron, I'm so sorry!" She knew how much her brother loved Hermione. He had even woken her up a few times while talking about her in his sleep! Why hadn't Hermione mentioned it? The last guy she had mentioned dating was.  
"Did she tell you who it is?"  
"Oh who else would it be, Ginny? Victor Krum! Victor, the International Quidditch player! Victor, the guy who took her to the Yule Bal instead of me! Victor, the person who Hermione has written to all the time since our  
fourth year! He's got everything: fame, fortune, Quidditch, and now Hermione! And what have I got? Nothing. Absolutely nothing. No wonder she  
chose him over me." "Ron, don't say that! You know Hermione doesn't care out those things! And  
what gives you the idea she's always fancied him?"  
"Well, it's obvious, isn't it?"  
"I hate to make it worse for you, but you might want to know. All those years, she didn't fancy Victor. Not at all! And guess whom she did fancy?  
You Ron. You waited to long to tell her, and she was too afraid to tell  
you." There was a loud crack, and Ginny vanished, leaving Ron in shock and worse than before. "Well that makes me feel much better." he said sarcastically, burying his head in his pillow.  
  
Ok, so I know that wasn't that great. The next chapter will be very short. Hermione will be sending out the invitations and finalizing all of the plans. Ron will also decide whether he will or will not attend. After that it is.(drum roll please). The Wedding Chapter! It's my favorite chapter in this story, and I can't wait to post it! While you're waiting for me to post the next chapter, I encourage you to check out my other fanfics. Please review and tell me what you think! 


	6. Well that makes the choice obvious

Hey! Sorry, it's been a while since I last posted. Ok, so here is the next chapter. I've been debating on whether or not I should combine this chapter and the wedding chapter, and I still haven't reached a conclusion. I guess I'll just have to see what happens when I'm typing.  
  
"Are you almost done?"  
  
"Yes, I have one more invitation to fill out." Replied Hermione to her soon-to-be husband. The truth was, she had had only one invitation to fill out an hour ago. Something held her back. Something seemed wrong about addressing this invitation. Maybe it had to do with the Hogwarts reunion she had attended a few months ago. Or maybe it had to do with the fact that she wasn't sure she'd want to see this person at her wedding, for fear of what might happen. Whatever the case, Hermione slowly began to write the name of the recipient. Ron Weasly.  
  
After completing the invitation, and reading over it several times, she sent it off.  
  
?  
  
No, I won't go. But I have to! It's 'Miones wedding for goodness sakes! We were best friends growing up. I can't just give her some lame excuse and not show! Ron was having a heated debate with himself. He couldn't decide whether he wanted to go to Hermione's wedding or not. "Ok, I'll make a list of the good and bad." Ron grabbed a piece of paper and a pen, and began to write."  
  
Reasons to Attend:  
  
I asked her to send me an invitation.  
  
Hermione and I were best friends.  
  
I owe it to Hermione to attend.  
  
Reasons NOT to Attend:  
  
I'll have to watch her marry Victor Krum.  
  
"Well," he thought, "that makes the choice obvious. I won't go."  
  
Does Ron decide to go? Or does he disappoint Hermione? Will Harry and  
Ginny force him to go? Or will. just review to find out! As soon as I get  
one more review, I will post the LAST! AND FINAL CHAPTER! Or. will there  
be one after that? Once again, review and find out! 


	7. The Wedding

Hello! Well, here it is. The FINAL chapter! I hope you enjoy it! I just want to remind you, I know NOTHING about weddings so if some things are messed up, please don't hate me. Heh. Here it is!  
  
Ron and Harry took a seat in the back middle of the room. "It's good of you to come. I know it must be hard for you, but you did the right thing." Said Harry to Ron.  
  
"Yeah, I guess," said Ron staring at the alter, his arms crossed. Any minute now the ceremony would start. Victor would be standing at alter, nervously waiting for his bride to appear. And then Hermione would appear, looking stunning, and Victor would smile, if the man could feel any sort of emotion. And where would he be? Sitting in the audience, watching it all happen. Watching the women he loved be married off to some.git.  
  
Ron briefly considered objecting to the marriage when the question was asked, but that would be pointless, seeing as he had already unsuccessfully admitted his feelings to her. He would just embarrass Hermione, and himself, and maybe even ruin the wedding.  
  
Victor appeared and music began to play, causing the roar of the crowd died down. The familiar tuned played, each beat tearing at Ron's' heart. Moments later Hermione appeared at the door walking in with her father. Heads turned to look at her. A few gasps came from the crowd. Ron turned to look at her.  
  
She was absolutely stunning. Her dress of brilliant white shimmered and entranced any who looked upon her. Ron stared at her as she passed. Hermione was obviously a bit nervous, but she managed a smile over at Harry and Ron. She was surprised to see Ron. Please don't try to stop the wedding. Pleaded Hermione with her eyes. Soon enough, everyone was on stage, and the ceremony began.  
  
Ron looked over at Harry. He was obviously transfixed with Ginny who was the maid of honor. Their wedding was coming up soon. Was Ron the only one who wasn't getting married? Soon all his friends and family'd leave him behind. Even Fred and George were married!  
  
The ceremony started to come to a close. This was the part Ron dreaded the most. This was when Hermione would say I do. It's odd to think that just those two words could ruin his life. Two words. The Priest began the routine, which lead Hermione to answer one question. Did she, or did she not accept Victor as her husband? ".Until death do you part?" asked the Priest.  
  
Hermione did not answer at first. There was a slight pause. Victor watched her closely. She looked down and from side to side one the floor. She glanced over at Ron without even thinking. Ron was looking straight at her. Their eyes met for the slightest second. The crowd began to whisper. What was the girl doing?  
  
Quickly Hermione looked back up at Victor. "I do." She said smiling and looking deeply into Victor's eyes. But Victor wasn't smiling.  
  
He looked quite grim, actually. "Hermione, I need to talk to you." Hermione was shocked. "Now." He gently grabbed her arm, and led her into the hall.  
  
"But, Victor, can't it wait? We're two words away from being married!"  
  
"No, it can't."  
  
Ron sat listening to the confusion of the guests. What Victor playing at? He had a feeling it had something to do with him. Maybe it was the look of sorrow in Hermione's eyes when she glanced over at him before she said, "I do." Or maybe it had something to do with the look Victor had given him as he dragged Hermione off the alter. This is entirely my fault. He thought. "I've got to go." He said suddenly to Harry, running out of the room.  
  
"Victor! What is going on? I thought you wanted to get married. Victor?"  
He looked as if he had something very difficult to say. He held her hands and asked her to sit down. He sighed. "Hermione, I do want to get married, but you don't. not to me anyway."  
  
"What? Of course I want to marry you! And what do you mean not to you?"  
  
"Don't act like you don't know, Hermione. Even I've known since I went to the Yule Ball with you in your fourth year. The only person who didn't know it was you. And him of course. But after you graduated and nothing happened between you two. I figured maybe I was imagining it, that I was paranoid. Maybe you didn't love him. Maybe someday you could love me." A glazed look came over his eyes. "And then we moved in together and everything was great. You hardly wrote to him. Twice in five years. I was sure I had imagined it then. But then the Hogwarts reunion came up, and, of course, you'd see him there. All my previous thoughts and concerns came back to me. I knew after not seeing him for five years and then spending an evening with him would.would make you realize how you had really felt for him all those years. That's why I wanted to skip practice and go with you. I thought maybe I could prevent it from happening. So what if I got kicked off the team? At least I'd still have you."  
  
Hermione could feel her heart breaking in two. "But then I thought, 'if Hermione is truly meant to be with him, well. it'll happen no matter what. I could never prevent it. and besides, getting kicked off the Quidditch team wouldn't help anyone. Except for maybe the other team."  
  
The two smiled, but their smiled vanished as quickly as they had appeared. " So you went to the reunion, alone. and as I thought it would. it happened." Victor's eyes began to water. "It started when he asked you to dance, and then. then he told you how he had felt for all these years. how much he loved you. and of course you realized that you had loved him too, but you couldn't tell him. you were marrying me. then he kissed you. You tried to convince yourself that you never loved him. or that it was just some crush back at Hogwarts. that he had just gotten into your head. And so you tried to busy yourself with the wedding plans to forget about it, but it didn't work. you were constantly thinking about him. I know all of this because I came home early from practice and heard you talking to yourself."  
  
He paused, trying to hold back his tears. "And today.when you looked over at Ron before saying 'I do'.y-you just look so, so miserable.so torn. I felt like I was holding you back from true love. It was as if you were being forced to marry me. It was then I decided I couldn't marry you. I couldn't keep you from being happy."  
  
Just then Ron burst in, nearly out of breath. (He had searched through dozens of rooms looking for them.) "Victor! I'm sorry for what I did and the reunion! You can't not marry her because of what I did! It's not her fault! It's mine. You can't do this to her! She loves you."  
  
Victor and Hermione both stared at Ron in shock. There was a long awkward silence. Ron was about to walk out, thinking he had made a huge mistake, when Victor spoke. "She doesn't love me. She loves you."  
  
"What? No, you've got it backwards. She's crazy about you! She has been since our fourth year. She was always writing to you.about everything." Ron momentarily went into the same trance as Victor.  
  
Victor turned to Hermione. "Listen, it's ok! I just want you to be happy. I want you to do what you feel is right. If that means calling off the wedding, so be it. I know you love Ron. You were meant to be together. I just didn't want to face it. And if it turns out I was wrong, I'm still here Hermione. I'll always be here for you. Good luck. I wish you well." He gave her one last kiss on the cheek and left the room. A tear rolled down Hermione's cheek.  
  
"He's gone mad, Hermione. What is he thinking? It's all my fault. Look, I'll go talk some sense in to him. Ron headed to the door.  
  
"He's right, you know."  
  
Ron froze. "No. No, I just got into you head. He got into your head too. Hermione, you two love each other."  
  
Hermione began to break down and cry. All of the pressure was too much for her. "Don't cry," he said as he walked back over to her putting his arms around her to comfort her. "Shhh. Everything's going to be fine! Don't worry, 'Mione. Everything will be fine."  
  
"I really do love you, Ron."  
  
"I love you too, 'Mione."  
  
"Um, excuse me. Excuse me, I-uh-have an announcement to make." Everyone grew silent. "You're all probably wondering what just happened. Well, um, I'm here to say that. Hermione and I won't be getting married after all. You see-umm-I couldn't bring myself to destroy true love." No one really understood his last remark. "And so I apologize to everyone who took off work for this and for, well, wasting your time. We still have the reception room until nine so feel free to go there. And-um-have a good day." Victor turned off the mike, luckily managing to hold back his tears until he exited the room. He had done what was right, but lost the one he loved doing so.  
  
"Well that was a waste of a day. I wore a suit for nothing!" remarked Fred who had walked over to Harry. "I hope this doesn't happen at your wedding, mate."  
  
"Well, at least we still get cake, though it will be a bit odd to eat it." Joked George. "Hey, has anyone seen Ron?"  
  
"He was sitting with me until." A thought occurred to Harry. 'I couldn't bring myself to destroy true love.' Maybe Victor had meant. "Hey, you don't' think."  
  
"Now that's a wedding that's been waiting to happen for a while." Ok, so there it is! The End! I hope it wasn't too bad. Please review and tell me what you think! After reading over it again, I felt like I should write an alternate ending. One where Hermione chooses Victor. So, I'll probably post one soon. Well, once again I hope you liked it, and please check out my other stories! I'd really appreciate it! Bye! 


	8. Alternate Ending

Hello! Here's the alternate ending I was talking about! A few of you wanted it so I decided to post it. Here is goes! (It's rather short.)  
  
Victor left the room, thinking he was doing the right thing. A single tear dripped down Hermione's cheek. Then another. "What is Victor playing at? Hermione, I'm sorry. It's entirely my fault! If I would have just kept my mouth shut at the wedding-" Within a matter of four seconds those two tears had turned into a flood.  
  
"Hermione don't cry. Please don't cry." Ron walked over to her and put his arms around her. "Shh.shh.don't cry. Everything will be fine. You'll marry Victor and everything will be great! You'll see."  
  
"I'm sorry Ron."  
  
"No, you don't have any reason to be sorry. I'm the one who should be  
sorry. I've ruined your wedding day.but I'm going to fix it."  
  
Victor walked back into the main room where he and Hermione were supposed to be getting married. He spoke to the priest who nodded and gave him the microphone. "Um, excuse me! Excuse me, everyone! I have an announcement to make. Thank you." The dozens of confused voices died down to a few simple whispers. "Right, well, I better get on with it then. Well, um. Hermione and I have been talking and-" A hand touched his shoulder. He turned around to see Hermione. She gently took the microphone away from him.  
  
"And we'd like to apologize for making you wait. See, earlier today I had, well, the jitters. And he just wanted to make sure that I felt ready. He didn't want me to feel as if he was rushing me into anything. And, of course I'm ready! Who wouldn't want to marry such a sweet, handsome, sensitive, caring."she trailed off, starring in his eye's.  
  
"I do." Said Victor pulling her into a kiss.  
  
The priest jumped. Victor had said I do! "Oh! I now pronounce you husband and wife!" proclaimed the priest over the crowd's cheers.  
  
Ron stood in the back leaning against the wall. Even though Hermione wasn't marrying him, it didn't matter. She was happy, and that was all that mattered. He sighed. His soul mate was still out their searching for him. Maybe she was sitting at a wedding now watching the guy she loved get married. Maybe she was at this wedding. All Ron knew was that he couldn't wait to meet her.  
  
And so goes the alternate ending! After reading through the story again, I just couldn't be so mean to Victor, so I had to create an alternate ending. I hope you enjoyed it! Thanks for reading, and please review and give me your thoughts opinions! 


End file.
